RavenClan
RavenClan is made up of dark furred cats. They live in pine trees and briars. They hunt birds, mostly ravens, mice, voles, and other small animals. They fight loners and rouges when they are found on their territory and some times other Clans. These cats believe in StarClan and The Dark Forest. Clan owned by Cotton. To join, ask on the talk page. Plot: Coming Soon Allegiances: Leader: Ravenstar: Beautiful raven black she-cat with deep blue eyes. (Cotton) Deputy: Blackstorm: Black tom with one white paw and green eyes. (Cotton) Medicine Cat: Yewflower: Stunning white and brown she-cat with spotless healing skill. (Cotton) Medicine Cat Apprentice: Granitepaw- Grey-pinkish tom with large broad green eyes, short bodyfur, and a puffy tail (Leaf) Warriors: Volespot: Dark brown tom with small white spots. (Cotton) Talonmark- Grey tom with short fur and minty green eyes (Leafeh) Apprentices: None Queens: Silverlight: Dark gray she-cat with a ginger striped tail. Expecting Volespot's kits. (Cotton) Silentnight- Beautiful black shecat with white spots and blue eyes (Leafeh) Silverlight's Kits: Expecting Silentnight's Kits: Maykit- Grey-blue shekit with white spots and blue with a touch of amber in her eyes (Leafeh) Elders: None Dead Clan Members: None Roleplay: Ravenstar padded to the nursery. "Hello, Silverlight." She purred. "How are you feeling?" .. "Feeling fine." Silverlight replied. Cottonfur "He cared enough to teach me everything he knew." -Puddlewhisker 16:10, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Maykit was chasing her tail, flopping around. Fersheira - My sister hates me because Im adopted... 02:17, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ravenstar purred at Maykit. "How are you?" She purred. Cottonfur "He cared enough to teach me everything he knew." -Puddlewhisker 20:16, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- " Good! " Maykit mewled, still trying to get to her tail. Fersheira - My sister hates me because Im adopted... 23:21, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ravenstar tickled Maykit's nose with her tail tip. Cottonfur "Hope your fall season brings you many colours!" Happy Early Thanksgiving... 02:23, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Maykit gave a cute sneeze and giggled. Silentnight watched with a smile. Even if the sky is falling down 02:42, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ravenstar gave a small laugh and looked up at Silentnight. "And how are you?" She asked. Cottonfur "Hope your fall season brings you many colours!" Happy Early Thanksgiving... 02:44, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- " Better than ever. And you? " Replied Silentnight, in her normal dreamy voice. Even if the sky is falling down 02:45, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ravenstar shrugged. "Happy Clan, plenty of prey, beautiful kits, healthy queens, loyal warriors and apprentices, great medicine cat and apprentice, smart deputy. I can't really complain." Ravenstar said. Cottonfur "Hope your fall season brings you many colours!" Happy Early Thanksgiving... 02:49, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Silentnight nodded. " Yes, the clan does seem well. " Maykit bumped into Silentnight. " Sorry Mama. " Silentnight guided Maykit with her tail and turned her around. Even if the sky is falling down 02:59, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ravenstar sighed. "I wish I had kits." She said. Cottonfur "Hope your fall season brings you many colours!" Happy Early Thanksgiving... 03:07, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- " You will get some one day. " Silentnight smiled. Even if the sky is falling down 03:10, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- "If I even find a decent mate." Ravenstar pointed out. Cottonfur "Hope your fall season brings you many colours!" Happy Early Thanksgiving... 03:15, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- " You never know. " Silentnight shrugged. Even if the sky is falling down 03:17, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ravenstar smiled hopefully. Cottonfur "Hope your fall season brings you many colours!" Happy Early Thanksgiving... 03:18, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Maykit looked up at the leader. " Mamas right. Toms are everywhere! " She squeaked. Even if the sky is falling down 03:25, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Which is the last thing you need to think about." Silverlight said from behind Ravenstar, feeling her swollen belly with her tail. Cottonfur "Hope your fall season brings you many colours!" Happy Early Thanksgiving... 03:27, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Silentnight nodded. " Exactly. " ... Talonmark was putting moss in the warrior den. Even if the sky is falling down 03:30, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ravenstar nodded to the queens and padded over to Talonmark. "Need some help with that?" She asked. ... Silverlight purred at Maykit. "I hope my kits are that cute." She purred. Cottonfur "Hope your fall season brings you many colours!" Happy Early Thanksgiving... 03:35, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- " Your choice, my leader. " He said as he set down moss on a nest. ... Silentnight laughed as Maykit was tumbling around. " You are a flatterer. But, all kits will be cute. " She smiled at her denmate. Even if the sky is falling down 03:38, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Here I'll help." Ravenstar said and grabbed some of the moss in her jaws. ... Silverlight felt small pains in her belly, but thought nothing of it and just ignored them. Cottonfur "Hope your fall season brings you many colours!" Happy Early Thanksgiving... 03:43, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Talonmark nodded. The work went faster. ... Silentnight purred as Maykit leaped over a pebble, the little kit cheering afterwards. Even if the sky is falling down 03:46, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- "So how have you been?" Ravenstar asked as she placed the moss in the den. ... Silverlight's pains got slightly sharper. ... Yewflower started sorting the herbs in the medicine cat den. Cottonfur "Hope your fall season brings you many colours!" Happy Early Thanksgiving... 03:50, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- " Good I guess. " Talonmark smiled. ... Granitepaw helped his mentor. ... Silentnight glanced at her denmate and could feel that she has pains. " Are you okay?! " Maykit stopped and sat down, looking worried. Even if the sky is falling down 03:53, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Even though her pains got worse, Silverlight pretended they were nothing. "Oh I'm fine." She said. ... Yewflower's ears twitched when she heard Silentnight. "Did you hear that?" She asked Granitepaw. ... "I think that'll do it." Ravenstar said. For the first time she got a good look at Talonmark. He was a very handsome tom. Cottonfur "Hope your fall season brings you many colours!" Happy Early Thanksgiving... 03:57, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Granitepaw nodded, ears flat. ... Talonmark nodded. " Thank you for helping, Ravenstar." ... Silentnight didnt beleive too well. " 100 percent sure? " Even if the sky is falling down 04:01, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ravenstar felt her heart skip a beat at Talonmark's words. "N-no problem." She stuttered. What's happening? Ravenstar wondered. ... Silverlight suddenly yowled in pain. "My kits!" She cried. ... Yewflower ran with lightning speed to the queen's den. "You'll be fine." She said, Cottonfur "Hope your fall season brings you many colours!" Happy Early Thanksgiving... 04:05, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Silentnight ran to Silverlight's side. " Just be calm the whole time! " ... Talonmark overheard. " A birth. " He turned his head towards the nursery. ... Granitepaw followed hastily. Even if the sky is falling down 04:11, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- ''Is it possible I...like Talonmark? ''Ravenstar wondered and nodded. ... Silverlight shook her head. "I can't." She panted. "I can't." ... "You have to! You'll be fine." Yewflower said. Cottonfur "Hope your fall season brings you many colours!" Happy Early Thanksgiving... 04:14, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Maykit backed up in the corner. " Is she gonna be okay, Mama?!" Silentnight turned to her kit. " She'll be fine! " ... Granitepaw put his paws on her stomach. " All you have to do is push! " ... " Im gonna go watch. Want to watch with me? " Talonmark asked. Even if the sky is falling down 04:17, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Silverlight nodded and pushed with all her strength. A small white she-kit started to come out. ... Ravenstar nodded. "As leader of my Clan, I should watch." She said and padded forward to the den. ... Yewflower placed a paw on her belly. "Just three kits, but they are small." She observed. Cottonfur "Hope your fall season brings you many colours!" Happy Early Thanksgiving... 04:25, November 8, 2012 (UTC)